Demon's Former Face Arc: The Demon Resurfaces
9 months after the previous chapter, give or take a few days... Light. The sudden flash of light was stunning to the eyes that had just barely opened. Air was beginning to fill the lungs of the new creature. It had worked. She was alive. New "How strange..." She though as she looked around the room she was in. She was in a baby carrier, clutching a blanket with Kyoko emblazoned on it. Her new name. It had been quite a long wait for this new body, but in retrospect, it was worth it. She knew she still had a few years to wait until she was able walk and talk on her own, having been human once before, and observed many humans during her time as a full Hollow. But it would be worth it. The Shinigami had not yet found her. Her mother... she frowned as she said the word in her thoughts, had not been attacked by Shinigami recently. She would probably devour the woman's soul when she was full grown. She smiled, remembering something from her former human life that someone had said when she'd mentioned a character she'd wanted to make for a comic. "A cheetah doesn't chill with deer often." That was exactly what she was doing. Calmly sitting around her food. The woman was currently out of the room. It made Kyoko want to vomit just to think at how the woman would coo if she ever saw her smile. Her head turned as she saw her mother ... another frown ... walking into the room, holding a bottle of baby formula. Time to stomach that again... Enhancing "She really is a pretty baby." Kyoko sighed inwardly. Once again, her mother had brought friends over. And, once again, all they did was coo over how adorable she was. It had been a few months since she had been "born" and she was beginning to find the life of an infant extremely dull. She had, however, found out something very interesting. She could suck in souls from a distance in her new form. Whenever her mother would leave the room, she would take in a large breath and souls from various places in the city would come to her, fresh and ready to devour. It seemed to have the side-effect of boosting her development though. "She's really only a few months old though?" One of the women asked, looking at Kyoko curiously. Kyoko's mother, Mikoto, let out a sigh. "You wouldn't be able to tell from looking at her." And she was right. Excessive use of the Gonzui technque had seemed to fastforward Kyoko's development. She seemed far closer toddler than infant now, her hair was long and sleek, and she could already walk. She looked over at her mother's friends, and flashed them a smile. She did find it entertaining how puzzled they were by her quick growth. "Maybe she is possessed?" One of the women suggested. You're getting warm. Kyoko chuckled inwardly. "Or maybe a god is with her." Another offered, looking as frightened as Mikoto at the possession suggestion. Ice cold. "If it has to be either, I hope for the latter." Mikoto murmured. "And the latter does seem likely. She's beautiful for a child. Graceful and fluid in her movements as well." Kyoko looked at the women with her mother. Perhaps, when she was older, she'd devour them as well. She made careful not to harm her mother or her mother's friends when they were around. No reason to give the Shinigami a reason to poke their noses around here. Her stomach growled. She frowned. Hungry again. And even these mundanes would notice something odd if she chose this moment to suck in souls, even if they could not see them. She stood up, and walked gracefully over to her mother. She had teeth now, so solid food, something she hadn't had in years, was an option now. The women watched her movements as she walked over and tugged on her mother's sleeves. Mikoto looked down. "What is it Kyoko?" She asked, knowing full well Kyoko could not yet speak. The girl pointed at her stomach and then her mouth, trusting the woman to get the message. "You're hungry?" Kyoko nodded. At least she caught on quick. It was hell having to explain things without a voice. "Is she actually telling you she's hungry?" One of the women, the one who had assumed Kyoko was a demon - and didn't know how right she was - asked. Mikoto nodded. "Yes. She can't talk yet, but somehow she always gets the message across." The woman eyed Kyoko warily. The girl smiled. She liked this woman. She at least had a general idea of the monster in the room. Mikoto rushed off into the kitchen, taking one of them with her, leaving the more aware woman in the room with Kyoko. Kyoko began to walk around the woman, quite like a predator circling it's prey. "Her soul does smell good." Kyoko thought. "Perhaps she has a bit of reiatsu. I can't tell just yet." She made a face. "Is something wrong?" The woman asked the girl. Kyoko nodded. "What is it?" The girl pointed at the woman then herself. The woman defintely looked puzzled. Kyoko smiled, showing gleaming white teeth. She continued to circle the woman. Human food took so long to prepare. Souls were easier to find, and by far more delicious. In her mind, Hollows had it best. A ready food supply, avaiable nearly everywhere in the world, with millions to choose from. And she had three she could finish off anytime she chose. Though this one, Kyoko had a feeling she'd try to avoid her. She knew what Kyoko was, or had a general idea anyway. It seemed to make her feel repulsed from the child. She turned away from the woman for a second, and placed her hands in front of each other. A small blue light formed, flickered, then died. She frowned. Producing a Cero in human form would be difficult. The light was not unnoticed by the woman, who immediately moved to the other side of the room. Kyoko smiled at this, then slumped flat onto the floor, making movements like someone trying to make a snow angel. Maybe, just for her amusement, she'd take this woman's soul. That thought brought a smile to her face, and she licked her lips. Woman's soul were easier to swallow and tasted better than a male's, though that could be her personal opinion. Her nose picked up the scent of the food cooking from the kitchen. . "Why Kā-chan...?" She thought, annoyed. "I'm old enough for an at least." She sighed as her mother came in with the bowl of . Kyoko sat up, taking the bowl and spoon she was offered, eating slowly. "So it eats human food." The woman thought as Kyoko's mother and the second woman watched the girl like she was the most engrossing television show. Kyoko frowned inwardly. As if life was trying to show just how comfortable she was getting inside this human vessel, even human food was beginning to taste good again. She got up and walked into the kitchen, trying to put the bowl on the counter. At her height, this was, of course, impossible. But the cuter she seemed to her mother and her mother's more gullible friend, the less likely she was going to be believed for the other woman's...unfortunate end. The rest of the time passed very slowly. Kyoko spent her time walking around the room, catching the scent of the woman who she was intending to kill off. Delicious indeed. Just as she'd hoped, her mother had gotten up to take her other friend upstairs. She knew by know they'd be upstairs for awhile. She never knew why though, but that was unimportant at this moment. "Hello." She said from behind the woman, causing her to turn around and stumbled back, falling. Kyoko walked over to her, smiling. "Nice reaction." She sat down on the woman's stomach, leaning her face in close to hers. "I suppose it befits your final moments." The woman was silent, fearful the whole time. She knew this girl was more than she appeared. "You're mine now..." She said quietly. "Time to eat...your soul!" She pressed her lips roughly against the woman's, ignoring her protests. The woman's movements became less and less energetic, as her arms began to slump at her sides. Kyoko pulled her lips away, enjoying the feeling of the soul sliding down her throat. "At least you can die with the comfort of knowing you were right." She said, getting off her body and kicking her aside. "Every woman loves that." She walked over to a corner, pretending to be asleep as she waited for her mother and her friend to come downstairs. Her mouth twitched as she heard the shrieks that came from both of them as the realized the state of their friend. She was dead. End Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction